His Birthday
by felicianapastalovinvargas
Summary: whenever the time for HRE s birthday comes around Feliciana has always lived in her house but now that she is living with Germany how will she get out unnoticed to Mr. Austria s house to remember him. and what makes it even worse is that its Germany s birthday too.


Ludwig:

From upstairs I could hear the most horrible sound of Feliciana crying. But I don't know what to do, I'm not sure if its something I did earlier today or not. As I got up the stairs I thought of all the things I could have done to upset her today.

First I woke up this morning to find Feliciana asleep in nothing but underwear and one of my tank tops witch didn't help anything because I could almost see her chest. And with that it made me very embarrassed and uncomfortable, so I hit her on the head to wake her up and scolded her. I think I said, "Feliciana how many times do I have to scold you for being in my bed, I don't even know how the hell you got into my bed without me noticing.(sigh) just go get dressed and eat something before we have training." her face after my scolding was her pouting face and those damned cute honey colored eyes. "but Ludwig you said that we would take today and tomorrow off of training," she whined clinging to my chest. "NEIN! DRESSED!" I yelled and she scampered out of my room, it was just like any other morning, and she is used to my scolding it couldn't have upset her.

Then after she had made breakfast Kiku had arrived we had set out for training. All the way there she grumbled and whined and protested, and I scolded her for it all. But that's what happens every day so that's not what could have upset her so much.

Then I made her do three extra laps because she was lagging the whole time and I could tell she was purposefully slacking the whole time. That happens every day we have training, no that.s not whats upset her. So far I'm at a loss.

Then after training we went to one of her favorite restaurants, one of the Italian ones and she fell asleep at the table. But after about five minutes later she woke up to the sound of Kiku's voice. "by the way Mr. Ludwig-San tomorrow is your birthday as you say. Am I correct yes?" said the Japanese man and I nodded in reply. Feliciana the shot up her head and looked up in surprise almost a deer in headlights look. "um... Ludwig," she said and a grim expression came over her face, "i wont be home tomorrow for most of the day."she looked as if she was recalling a memory and a sad one at that. "alright, then you most likely wont be apprehended by relatives. I really don't like my birthday, its just another year of my family bugging me and pushing me to try to remember my childhood," I had said. "but at least you spend time with family! Its one of the times of year you spend with friends and family and remember childhood! I don't really have that my brother doesn't like seeing me and my nonno hasn't even been around _since _my childhood," she whined. Maybe that was what bothered her so much.

In the car she wasn't as chatty as she usually is but everything was the same when we came home, but she went to her room sooner than usual, and I suppose she wont be coming tonight to somehow sneak into my bed. Then Gilbert came by and told me he wouldn't be by tomorrow either, just another less of a annoyance to deal with. And that was the whole day, and the only thing that maybe could have upset her was it being my birthday tomorrow.

By the time I had thought through the whole day I found myself at her door and I heard the crying and inaudible mumbling. I knocked and opened up the door, and there she was sitting on her bed hugging a large black hat to her chest and sheet music sprawled across her bed. Her crying stalled for a moment she looked at me with red eyes. "Feliciana if zere is anysing zat I said or did today you can tell me if it is bozering you," I said. "IT ISNT ABOUT-A YOU! YOU, YOU IDIOTO! NOW GET OUT-A!" she screamed. This out burst took me by surprise, "w-well if you want to talk about it then maybe that would-"she cut me off. "IM-A SORRY BUT I WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW! NOW GET OUT-A!" she screamed again and then threw a pillow and hit me in the face. Growing impatient and angry with her I proceeded, "Fine!" I harshly huffed back and shut the door behind me. And I stomped back to my room and got ready for bed, sooner or later the crying faded away and I supposed that she had gone to bed. And I slowly fell into a restless sleep. At least she wont be around tomorrow for the awkwardness between us, but that's what shattered my heart the most, the face she had when she saw me and the yelling and that she wont be here tomorrow for us to sort this out. But why did this have to shatter my heart, I don't know maybe its the words that Kiku said when I showed him to his door that made me realize something.

**Flashback****:**

the breeze was blowing slowly as I watched the trees wave beneath its power, and the sun setting quietly. Feliciana was still in the car mumbling to herself and falling asleep in the front seat she looked so god damn cute. Why I was even thinking all this and noticing things I wouldn't normally notice, it confuses me. And that knot I get in my stomach when I look at her, this feeling I get, I don't know how to place it, maybe id just get a book to look see what this is, I have absolutely no clue.

"Um Mr. Germany-San, maybe I can ease you mind a rittle. When I see you rook at her, I get the feeling you are confused, am I correct? I see that you are in rove with her. (chuckles) And there is no need for a book about this Mr. Germany-San. Well anyway good ruck with you birthday tomorrow Mr. Germany-San I will come to see you to help with anything," he said as a goodbye and closed the door behind him.

I then got into the car with the now sleeping Feliciana. "Vell maybe you are right Kiku, maybe I am," I said quietly. "hmm? What are you maybe and what is Kiku right about?" the now half awake Feliciana said. "what? Oh n-nothing Feliciana nothing you need to know right away," I said dazed. "Mmkay," she said, "can we go home now?" "sure," I said to the girl slipping in and out of consciousness as I drove. And I wondered if she knew what I meant or not, no... obviously not why would she ask then.

* * *

Suddenly one of my many dreams was cut off by a high pitched yelp and a crashing sound coming from downstairs. I quickly sat up and the morning sun streamed on me the warmth of it made me want to go back to sleep. Then this odd feeling came over me as I noticed my surroundings I got this emptiness feeling on my right side, of course I knew why it felt empty because of her not there, her not sneaking her way into my room for me to find cuddled up to me the next morning for me to find in the morning. It felt lonely, it felt sad, it felt... empty, and I knew she was still terribly mad at me. A glance over at the clock told that it was half past ten. Wait...what?! Half past ten? Why did I sleep in for so long? Then a look to my right told me why my right was empty, I was always up before her thats why.

Then another noise I hadn't heard in a long time, "ROMA? WO IST DU?! WO IST MEINE ROMA?!" And I let a long sigh escape past my lips and I put my hands to my face. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey you guys or whoever is reading this in the first place really. But anyway this is my first FanFiction ever so try to be nice please and I'm going out on a limb to say there will be more chapters and actually finish this story. But anyway to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Hetalias and or their human names whatsoever. **

**But I do own my imagination and I have a crapload of drawing pads and notebooks for ideas I have got a whole box full of them and whenever I get an idea I writ it down or else I go crazy.**

**Well anyway I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS I DO PROMISE THAT! so keep an eye out. **

**Till next time felicianapstalovinvargas XD!**


End file.
